Life just gets Weirder
by sophieAlovesTwilight
Summary: When Jared Cameron's little sister Kassie gets imprinted on by Seth, her life just gets a little weirder.
1. Ditched and movies

Kassie's POV

I had just woken up, it was a Saturday and it was 12:30, my brother and Kim were probably sleeping so I decided to get up and make myself something to eat. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to toast two pancakes that were in the breadbin.

I had just set them on the grill to toast when I heard the post come through the letterbox, quickly so my pancakes wouldn't burn I ran to front door to collect the post.

Bill, bill and I was prosuming a letter from my mum and dad addressed to me and Jared. You probably all wondering where my mother and father were at this point, well since the age of thirteen my mum and dad had decided that me and Jared weren't good enough for them and so they decided to take of together to live in Florida, hence the reason I was currently living with Jared and Kim.

To make up for it my parents decided to send me and Jared a letter containing money, and a written letter telling us how they were and how great there life was, they also included questions like how we were doing and If I had wanted to go live with them instead of Jared and Kim.

Ino pretty mean right, my parents liked me okay, but the thought of having Jared as a son dissapointed them and they thought the only way to sort the problem was to pratically disown him by leaving the country. Each letter they sent always included the question 'Changed you mind, we have a spare bedroom, your welcome stay with us sweetie' I thought this was ridiculous and ofcourse I always replied no.

I love my brother and Kim dearly and they had both been there for me when my parents hadn't , I wouldn't betray and leave my brother like that. I would rather eat my foot off.

When I was finished reading the letter beside the grill so I could keep an eye on my breakfast slash lunch, I set it on to the fridge as Jared would probably want to read it later.

I removed my pancakes from the grill when they were perfectly toasted and went to the fridge to grab the butter before buttering my pancakes.

The doorbell rang just as I had finished so I quickly put my plate into the dishwasher and went to answer it, I looked down at my outfit quickly before answering and realised I was still in my pyjamas . Groaning I answered the door there was nothing I could do about it and then sighed of relief when I realised it was only Brady and Collin.

'Glad to see us' Brady grinned. I grinned back ' Always, I just was worried because i'm still in pyjamas and was preparing myself for embarrasment, but you guys are used to it so its all good.' Collin laughed ' Oright come on in guys' I moved away from the door so they could come in and closed the door behind them.

I heard someone moving around upstairs and presumed it was Jared hearing the door and wondering if his sister had been kidnapped.

' Who is it Kass?' he yelled from the top of the stairs, he was in nothing but navy blue pyjama pants.

'Its just Brady and Collin. Jeeze have some decensy before you come to the top of the stairs in nothing but pyjama bottoms.' I yelled back, jokingly.

I heard Jared laugh before he yelled ' People would love it if they seen me like this!' before returning back to his room. I laughed back before following to where Brady and Collin had made themselves at home in the living room.

'So what do you guys want to do today?' I asked as I took a seat on the sofa opposite them.

'We could go see a movie?' Collin suggested. Brady nodded beside him. I nodded ' We could go to the new Pizza place for lunch before we go?' I suggest.

'Mmmm pizzzzaa' Collin moaned. 'Honestly do you guys ever stop thinking about food?' I asked.

'Nope' replied Brady and Collin at the same time and all three of us laughed.

We were still laughing when Kim walked down the stairs ' Hey, guys want anything to eat?' she asked as she walked past the living room.

'Nah, were good thanks anyway Kim. We were just about to head out once Kass gets dressed.' Brady replied.

'Wow your actually denying food what are you sick or something?' I said while walking out of the living room. 'I'm going up to pee and get dressed, I'll be back down in a sec'.

'Okay' said Collin before he grinned at me.

When I was finished getting dressed and had done my hair I went back downstairs carrying my shoes to see Collin was in a serious discussion on the phone in the hallway. 'Who's he on the phone too?' I asked Brady.

He looked up at me from his place on the couch 'Have no idea, but were probably going to have to cancel today sorry' and he looked like he really did feel bad and was actually sorry.

'What why?' I asked.

It was then Jared poked his head through the living room door. ' Come on guys time to go' he said before he walked out of the house.

Brady stood up and hugged me tightly before Collin had finished on the phone and came in to do the same 'Sorry Kass' he whispered, before letting go.

'Its fine, see yah later' I said before they walked out of the house and I plonked myself down on the sofa. I sighed before Kim walked in fully dressed.

'Hey how about we have a movie day?' she asked before sitting down beside me and pulling over a duvet we kept in the living room over us. I leaned my head on her shoulder. 'Okay, tonights pizza night right?' I asked.

'Yepp' she said and we started our movie day.

_New story guys, let me no what you think and wether I should continue it so review :D_


	2. Alot of food and homework help

Kassie's POV

Me and Kim must of watched about thirty movies, im not even kidding, Kim didn't work and It was the weekend, so the only reason, me or Kim got up was to get junk food or to use the bathroom. Currently we were watching Blades of Glory which was one of my favourite movies ever, and eating some ferrero roches which happened to be on my list of favourite foods.

'Mmmm ferroro roches' I moaned while enjoying the nutty deliciousness in my mouth. Kim laughed before opening one her self. 'Mmmm ferroro roches' Kim copied me and I did the same by laughing. I loved Kim, I seen her as a sister since she and Jared had started dating.

It was beginning to bother me the way Brady and Collin kept ditching me, it never used to, its just recently when I noticed that Brady and Collin would disappear or have to leave at the same time Jared would, so I began to really think that they obviously are in whatever there doing together, surely Kim would know, she is Jared's girlfriend after all.

'Kim?'

'Yeah?'

'You no the way Jared, Brady and Collin go away at the same time? Do you know what it is they do?'

'Hmm, oh just work, nothing to worry about more junk food?' She stood up and walked into the kitchen, I knew what she was doing, she was avoiding the question meaning it was something I wasn't supposed to know, which made me want to know even more.

'Sure' I said even though she was in the kitchen anyway. While Kim was in the kitchen I ran upstairs to use the bathroom , I then went into my room to grab my homework planner and checked to see if I had any. I did I had completely forgotten I had maths to do. I grabbed my books and went back downstairs to where Kim was sitting.

Kim and Jared graduated last year and didn't have to worry about school anymore the lucky bitches. ' Oh homework, what great fun' Kim said sarcastically when she noticed my books.

'Need any help?' she asked as I sat down. 'Mmm not yet, if I do I will ask' I said smiling at her. ' 'Thankyou anyway' Kim smiled at me and she played the rest of blades of glory while I began my homework. When I was finally finished I stretched in relief before getting up and putting my books in my room upstairs.

My stomach rumbled, and I relieved that even though I had probably mine and Kim's weight in junk food I was still hungry, and decided I needed something to eat. I went into the kitchen and opened up the cupboards to release that Kim had bought me my favourite sweet ever of mini eggs. 'Your seriously eating _more _junk food?'Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen with our now empty glasses which ones contained lemonade.

'Yeah, I don't no why but I find myself being constantly hungry' I said shrugging my shoulders.

'Its probably puberty' Kim said not looking at me. 'I mean you seemed to have grown alot since yesterday.'

I laughed 'Eww gross Kim.' I held out the Mini Egg filled bowl for Kim to eat. She grabbed a handleful before she made her way into the livingroom and I followed.

We were halfway through watching the Hangover two when we heard the back door open and Jared walked into the living room.

'Hey guy, what did you's get up too?' Jared asked as he sat down beside Kim.

'Nothing, we pigged out, I did homework, and we watched movies like all day' I explained.

'Don't worry we didn't eat everything, there still food left for you to eat, I made sure we didn't eat it all' Kim said,and we all laughed.

'So whats for dinner?'Jared as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where he pressed the button to boil the kettle switched clicked signalling that it was boiled and I heard Jared pour the now boiled water into something.

'Mmm how about chinese?' Kim suggested looking up at Jared as he walked into the living room carrying not one but two potnoodles, they were the king sized ones aswell. 'Is there any left for the rest of the world? and well done youv'e just eating my lunch for tomorrow'I said laughing.

'Sure chinese sounds good' Jared said after sitting down on the opposite sofa and sticking a huge forkful of potnoodle into his mouth.

Kim went and ordered chinese, I ordered my usual delicious choice of half and half with gravy and Sausages, Kim and crispy beef in honey chilly sauce and chips, and Jared ordered half the menu.

My phone buzzed from its place on the coffee table silencing the room. As I picked up my phone to answer it the chinese arrived and Kim went to answer it while Jared went into the kitchen to get plates and stuff sorted out, but I new it was just an excuse to leave me alone on the phone which I appreciated.

'Hello' I answered.

'Hey, its Collin' I grinned.'

'Hey, thanks for ditching me today, by the way. But what do you need since i'm such an amazing friend' I laughed.

'Me and Brady are actually so sorry, you have no idea how badly we both wanted to stay we really are sorry Kass' he sounded like he was telling the truth.

'Okay, forget about, I forgive you both. So what do you need?' I looked up at the clock and it was 6:30, gosh that chinese came fast.

'Well I was so busy today and forget about the Maths homework so I was just wondering seeing as your the bestest, beautifullest friend in the entire world if you could help me with it pretty please?'

I laughed ' Oh and what about Brady does he not have the answers?' knowing rightly he wouldn't.

'Ofcourse not. Does he ever? He usually copies of me'

I laughed again 'So basically when you say help you with the answers you mean give you mine for you to copy' I said.

'Exactly, see you are smart.' Collin laughed, on the end of the line, Kim and Jared walked in to the living room. Kim carrying her dinner and knives and forks and Jared carrying half of his feast in one hand and my dinner in the other. I mouthed thankyou and Jared smiled at me before sitting beside Kim and beginning his meal.

'Sure, just give me a second till I get my book.'

'Thankyou so much Kass you have no idea' Collin sighed in relief. I ran upstairs to get my book and I then read my answers to Collin saying Bye,hanging up and enjoying my dinner. I was yet again hungry.

_What did you all think? So during writing this I thought about possibly making Kassie phase, but i'm not sure so let me know please xo Thanks for reading and please review! xo_


	3. That was weird

Kassie's POV

Soo Sunday went by slowly and boringly, and before I knew it, it was Monday again. I was glad that Jared was nice enough to drive me to school in the mornings, because it meant that I could sleep in later,I didn't have to rush and worry about missing it and lastly I never had to worry about finding a seat either so as I said I was thankful of Jared's driving.

I woke up and got out of bed and got dressed, my alarm went of which meant I had for once in my life got up before my alarm. After changing into my outfit of light blue skinny jeans, a white converse tee-shirt, a light grey hoodie and black converse I did my hair. I wasn't sure what way to wear it so I left it down, and because it was washed last night it was wavy making it look better.

I grabbed my schoolbag and made my way downstairs where Kim was standing in the kitchen making french toast for Jared who was sitting at the table.

'Morning guys' I said as I sat down.

'Morning' Kim smiled as she placed french toast onto Jared's plate. I dumped my schoolbag onto the floor before going to grab myself some cereal. I could never eat hot food in the morning and Kim new that which was why she didn't offer me any French toast.

'What goes on?' Jared asked as I was digging into my cereal. 'I don't want to go to school the weekend went to fast' I pouted at Jared.

'Haha, nice try Kid but unless you want me and Kim to get arrested then you have to go to school.' I lauhed at the image in my head of Kim being in prison, the poor girl wouldn't be able to cope.

I finished up my cereal and put my now empty bowl into the dish washer knowing me and Jared would be leaving for school now, it was routine. 'Ready to go?' Jared asked grabbing his keys, I hugged Kim and nodded and we made our way to school.

'So listen theres a new guy joining your year okay, his name is Seth Clearwater, I need you to stay away from him okay?' I was kind of weirded out by this, I didn't even no who this Seth kid was, he was just tarting school here today and Jared was asking me to stay away from him what the heck was up with that. 'Erm why? Is he a drug dealer or a player?' Jared laughed, that seemed to be all the boy did, 'No and No I don't think so just stay away from him if you can okay, its complicated so for me please?' Jared pouted. 'Ugh fine, only if I can help it because if we end up sitting together or something then I can hardly tell the guy to PO if you no what i'm saying.' Jared grinned ' Good, see you later.' I climbed out of the car and waved to Jared before walking to my usual spot that I normally met Collin and Brady at.

I spotted them and just like that they turned around and faced me. 'Yoo Kass' I grinned at Brady who returned the gester. It was then I noticed that the guys were not alone and that there was a third guy with them, I was guessing this was Seth.

Probably noticing me staring at him Collin introduced me ' Oh sorry Kass this is Seth, and Seth this is Kassie. AKA Kass' I grinned at them all. 'It's nice to meet you Seth.' I looked at Seth, he ws good looking I had to admit, and his brown eyes that were looking at mine were stunning. I was waiting for him to say something , we never lost eye contact as I brought my hand to my lip thinking I probably toothpaste or something on it. 'Oh shit' I heard Collin whisper. 'Jared is gonna kill him' Brady whispered, I was seriously confused, Seth hadn't done anything wrong excleast I didn't think so, but he was still staring at me like I was a godess or something.

The bell rang signalling school was about to start , 'Lets go Kass' Brady grabbed my arm pulling me towards school, I heard what was like a growl (I probably sound crazy I know) come out of Seth. 'Chill man, get out of here' Collin said pushing Seth off of the school grounds and Brady was pulling me in to the school building,Collin following behind us.

'What was that about? Is Seth okay?' I asked desperately worried. Brady and Collin both laughed, even though I didn't get the joke I didn't say anything. 'Its nothing Kass, Seth's fine honestly infact better than fine.' Collin said reasuringly and Brady nodded in agreement. I still wasn't sure what had just happened but I left it anyway.

Seth's POV

Holy fuck! Holy fuck! Holy fuck! I had just imprinted! Me Seth Clearwater had just imprinted. I had acted like a complete moron infront of her, she probably thought I was a complete weirdo. I no that Collin introduced us but I was to busy staring at her to hear what her name was.I didn't even no her name either which made the situation better.

When I wasn't staring at her beautiful face I looked at her smile. I swear I had seen that smile somewhere before, I swear it, I just couldn't remember where. I had never met her before i'm definately sure of that I would of remembered, theres no way I would have forgotten meeting this beautiful girl. No way in hell. So the question still remained 'Where the heck have I seen that smile before?'

Kassie's POV

Today had been the slowest day of my life. I hated the lessons I had on a Monday they were the worst. What else I found weird was that I couldn't get Seth out of my mind, Im serious. No matter how hard I tried to focus on my work and my friends nothing would make my mind forget Seth.

I felt like a complete stalker, because I had met the guy once for about five minutes, he didn't even say anything to me he just stood there staring at me, meaning I probably had something on my face, plus I couldn't get the guy out of my head. I was thankful when the bell rand signalling it was home time, because if my mind wasn't going to let me forget Seth atleast at home I could think about him all I like without seeming weird.

Kim was out visiting family and Jared was at work until later do I was alone in the house. By the time I had made myself a snack Kim was walking through the door, carrying shopping bags in the door.

'Hey Kass, How was your day?' she asked walking into the kitchen,with the shopping bags.

'Weird and slow' I replied. 'You can tell me about why it was weird after you help me put the shopping away.' she grinned. I sighed and went into the kitchen to help Kim.

I told her all about what happened with Seth this morning, leaving out the point that I found him incredibly gorgess.

When I had finished she was frozen ' That is weird' she said gulping. 'Oh and were having barbeque ribs for dinner' she added.

_Let me know what you all think. Thankyou for your last reviews by the way xo_


	4. Jealous at that

_I apologise for the long wait, I no its been ages and thanks guys for being patient and also for reviewing. It's just I've had a loss of ideas and have been busy but I should be back on now and will be updating my stories regularly once again. Again sorry for the massive wait. Xo _

Kassie's POV

After the weird events with Seth and Kim I decided to just forget about today Seth was probably on drugs or something I guess. After finishing dinner and everything had been cleared away I decided to go on my laptop. I ran upstairs to my room to get it when the house phone rang I paused at the top of the stairs to listen to who it was.

'Hello, oh hey Laura yeah she's here hold on a sec' Jared ran up the stairs to hand me the phone 'its Laura' he mouthed obviously not realising I had been standing here the entire time. He walked past me to go to his room obviously he was working tonight.

I was distracted by my thoughts though by Laura's voice at the other end of the phone.

'Hey KC, so listen I'm pretty bored and my mums not home so I was just thinking if you wanted to come over and we could head to the beach?' KC was my nickname apart from Kass or my actual name Kassie, because my name was Kassie Cameron people thought it worked to call me KC, I couldn't really object seeing as half Lapush called me it anyway so I just allowed it, and it stuck.

'Erm yeah okay, I'm pretty bored too so sure why not' I replied. Jared was working anyway and Kim's to nice to say no so may as well just risk it.

'Yay, okay well come round soon then, later KC' Laura said before hanging up the phone. I put the phone back on its hook before running grabbing my coat and walking into the living room to where Kim was sitting. 'Going somewhere?' she asked suspiciously looking up at me from her place on the sofa.

'Yeah I was going to go to Laura's, that's okay right?' silently begging that she wouldn't say no. She grinned ' Ofcourse it is, just bring your phone with you okay' she said handing it over to me. 'Sure, no problem, later Kim.' I said before walking to Laura's.

When I reached the front door of Laura I was about to knock when she opened the door grinning widely before I had the chance.

'You're here! Finally you were taking for ages I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!' She laughed and I did too as we walked into the house. 'Yes Laura because me taking twenty minutes to get here is a long time' I replied sticking my tongue out.

'Oh shush it felt like for ever to me I'm actually so bored its unreal.' She stated while jumping onto the massive but comfortable couch.

I laughed ' How come your so happy then?' I had to know I was guessing it was a guy but I wanted her to tell me as it would to guess which guy it was this time. Laura was one of those type of girls who got bored with guys easily or else they did with her so lets say her relationships never lasted long.

'Awk I was just thinking about how the good lookin the new guy at our school is' of course my guess was right.

'Ofcourse it's a guy, who do you mean though? I had a guess but I really hoped I was wrong about it was I was for a really strange reason getting jealous at the fact of over other people finding the same guy I thought was attractive, hot.

'You're not serious? You really haven't seen the smoking hot Seth Clearwater yet, jeeze are you blind by any chance? I want that guy, and I usually end up getting what I want' she said winking at the end.

I laughed, I didn't think it was funny at all. Infact I yet again could feel my anger well up inside me at the fact that Laura did usually get what she wanted and that she would date Seth and I wouldn't. So the laugh I did was just to be polite when secretly I was jealous.

We talking for a bit and ordered pizza my jealousy of what she said about Seth was still there but I hid it well and she didn't suspect. When about ten came I had to leave as it would be getting dark, so I stood up and said goodbye to Laura and that I would see her tomorrow probably before leaving the house and walking home.

I had my headphones in my ear so It was only when someone tapped me on the shoulder (nearly giving me a heart attack might I add) did I release that someone was wanting my attention. I turned around and released that it was Seth.

My heart rate sped up so fast that I'm surprised Seth didn't hear it to be honest, I don't think it had anything to do with the fact he scared the heck out of me though.

_Maybe I was starting to like the guy? _

'Goodness Seth you scared the heck out of me there' I said lightly punching him in his extremely hard arm. I didn't do it that hard but he still looked hurt so I apologised and he laughed.

'Nonono don't be I barely felt that I'm the one who should be sorry for one scaring you there now, and two for the way I treated you earlier I acted like such an ass when there was no need to be.' He looked really upset which I found myself feeling upset about.

'No don't worry about it, anyways what are you doing so late out anyway?' I said trying to change the topic, I'm glad it was dark or else Seth would of noticed me blushing heavily. The fact that when I looked over at him he was staring at me in a lost kind of way again didn't help.

'Hmm oh sorry, oh and youno just out for a run, these muscles don't just happen' Seth laughed and winked.

'At ten at night?' I said I really didn't believe him. No way running could cause a guy them perfect muscles, steroids maybe?

'Uh yeah, What about you?' he said grinning.

'Well I was on my way home from my friends so my excuse is good' I said grinning back he grinned again in reply.

I shivered, it was freezing I looked over at Seth and I finally noticed what he was wearing, quarter length dark jeans which were ripped and white tee shirt. Im sure the guy was cold, and I think I was enjoying the view the white tee-shirt was giving me too much.

'Aren't you freezing? I asked, he didn't look cold infact he looked like he was barely registering.

'Nah I don't get cold, this is your house right?' he said pointing as we arrived at the driveway of my house.

'Uh yeah it is thanks for walking me home by the way' I said smiling.

'It was no problem, sorry again for today and I will see you tomorrow' he said hugging me.

I hugged him back and he was extremely warm and I wanted to just hug him for ever, until I remember Jared would kill him if he seen us so I pulled away.

'See yah Seth.' I said smiling before walking into the house.

Jared was standing in the hall way waiting for me, and he looked mad. Aw crap had he just seen me and Seth together?

_Read and review guys xo _

_p.s I'm going to let Jared find out about Seth imprinting in the next chapter so I hope this is okay :}_


End file.
